Dark Nights The Beginning
by Kotor Fan 4 u
Summary: My Newest Story. About a town of Vampires, and their HUMAN Casualties... Dare to go on? :


**DARK NIGHTS **

Once Upon a time... No no no... thats used far too much...

Once there was the guy... No!! ARG why must this be so hard for me??

(breathes)

Oh! I got it!

----Prologue----

The night was dark. There was no moon to be seen. Strangers avoided eachother on this night, for one reason... Vampires. This town was not your average town, every night, there had to be atleast one killing... One death, One life ending. Must i explain why? I suppose... Theres a large amount of them, Crawling in the darkness, flying high in the sky, waiting... waiting for one slip up. They were the rulers of this town, and thats the way it had to be for their kind to survive.

They can communicate through their thoughts, this was an advantage for their 'Hunting Hours'.

The leader of the vampires stays where he must, the darkest, highest tower of the town, watching his followers hunt. He glances over to his right, to see a bus driving into the town. Then he averts his focus to the sky, seeing five of his followers heading for the bus. This he doesnt like.

"No." He says in thought to them. "Leave the bus be. why must we go over this every time, Kiney? You know very well that we need thoes buses!"

"I know very well, Lord Magnus." Kiney says. Kiney is a commander and a leader of his little 'group' of four, but his main Lord is Lord Magnus. He knows not to do anything without the permission from his lord. "You havent let us attack a bus in months... and i can sense that someone is bleeding... im hungry Lord. I beg of you... just this one."

Lord Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Thinking. 'Its only one bus. there will be two in tomorrow, that should hold us for the week.' He smirks and then calmly continues. "Alright. Just this one. Make sure no one screams, and dispose of the bus after... FAR AWAY."

Kiney smiles. "Thank you Lord Magnus."

Kiney and his minons swoop down, attacking the bus from all sides. Kiney grabs the bus driver, a fat old man, half asleep, until now. Kiney digs his razor sharp fangs into the old mans neck and drains him of life. At the same time, Mikael, -a younger vampire, but very strong and smart-, Grabs a girl and her mother quickly, snapping the mothers neck and then riping the little girls head off in one motion. He begins to feed on the bodies. The other vampire, Rai, the 3rd female in the whole family, grabs a man, choking him and then flying high in the sky.

She has charming powers that no man can resist. She smiles at the young man, trailing a finger down his neck, and then kissing him deeply. Shes one word... Playful. Shes like a cat, sees her prey and plays with it before killing. If she could, she would lock him up and play naughty with him, but she knew this had to be quick. She then flashes her eyes to a crimson red color and in one motion bites his neck, feasting on his sweet, sweet blood. Then she swoops down with the rest, throwing the body of the freshly dead man in the pile with the rest.

The other two vampires in Kineys group, they are twins. James and Andrew. James is the cuter one of the two, but hes not as smart. Andrew is very smart, but hes not the prettiest thing you'd see. They finish off the bus with the last four people. An old couple, James takes, and Andrew he takes two teenagers, both male, and game geeks. They quickly kill them and drink the blood from the last people. They all gather around in a circle around the pile of bodies. They all look at each other with smirks full of blood.

"Alright James, and Mikael... Dispose of the bodies, burn them, bury them. You know what to do." Kiney says in a...satisfied tone. "Andrew come with me and Rai to fly the bus back home."

"But, Kiney," Andrew says. "Lord Magnus told us to take it far away. I dont know about you, but we dont like it when Lord Magnus is angry." He looked around at his fellow mates, they all nodded in agreement.

Kiney looked at Andrew with a pissed off glare. He walked up to him and grabbed his neck. "You listen to me now! Lord Magnus is dying, I will be the next in charge! You will never talk to me like that again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ANDREW!?" He let go of his neck and pushed him down, then looked down at him, waiting for an answer.

"YOU will never be in charge Kiney! You know damned well that Lork Magnus' son Simon is the next in line for the throne!" Andrew threw back and pushed Kiney down. Before Kiney could react, James grabbed Andrew and Mikael grabbed Kiney.

"Calm down, both of you!" Rai said. " Kiney go back with Mikael, and cool off. James, Andrew and I will handle the bus and bodies. We must do it quickly, the sun is about to rise." Kiney glared at Andrew and then agreed, picking up speed and taking off for home, followed closely by Mikael.

The three moved quickly. piling the bodies in the bus and then flying it over behind a mountain.

"We dont have time to set it on fire! the sun is rising!" Andrew said quickly. They all glanced to the north.

"Leave it here. No one will find it." James said taking of as quickly as he can. Rai didnt like the idea, but in order for her existance to continue, she must do it. "We'll come back right at dusk and burn it." She and Andrew took off together.

Soon after they got home, all the vampires were moving into the palace and going to their under ground coffin.

-----------  
a/n REVIEWS PLEASE! I NEED THESE! tell me what you think, hate it? love it? anything! please :D


End file.
